


Oblivious Love

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Human Kiss, Human kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Mutual Love, Our Boys Ship It, Sarek Ships it, The Crew Ships It, Vulcan Kiss, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Sarek is on board. Christmas decorations are being put up. The crew has been attempting to get their boys together.





	

None of them planned it. Sort of. It was obvious to everyone that Spock and McCoy like each other. So the crew split up into groups and did their part in getting the two together, so they would no longer have to deal with their oblivious love. 

But when it happened...nobody in the crew had even thought of getting them together. Nobody had set up anything to get them together. 

They were all too busy trying to get the Christmas decorations up in time for their shift, or to catch up on sleep. Plus they’d been split into teams and challenged to get their decorations up before the other. 

Also Sarek was visiting after having retired from his job, and was contemplating joining the Enterprise as a cook. That had surprised everyone. 

And Sarek was the one in charge of assigning his group to different tasks, and had given Leonard and Spock mistletoe and garland duty. 

So Leonard followed behind Spock, focusing on hanging the mistletoe and avoiding being caught under it with anyone at the same time. 

At point, Spock stopped without warning, and just stared at the ceiling. He had several more loops on his shoulder, but he was nowhere near enough to a hook. All hooks had been used already, and the one left, could not be reached by what was left. 

Miffed, he turned to ask someone for ideas, only to bump into Leonard, their hands brushing, and causing both to trip. 

The doctor let out a startled and very unexpected squeak as the floor seemed to rush up at him, then stopped suddenly. Spock had just barely caught him, and gently lifted him up, sitting him on a nearby chair. 

“Whew! That was close...oi, Spock, you alright? You’re looking a bit too pale.” Spock sat on the floor, blinking. 

“I am well doctor.” Leonard snorted.  
“Uh huh…Spock, you’re shakin’ like a rattlesnake’s tail.” Spock raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Don't look at me like that, it’s true! C’mon, to Medbay with you.” Spock huffed and handed the garland over to an ensign and allowed the stubborn brunet to usher him toward medical. 

“Did you hit your head?” 

“Negative.” Leonard narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What is it? Spit it out, there’s somethin’ you ain't tellin’ me.” Spock sighed internally as they arrived and he sat on the biobed just inside to his left. The doctor's accent was becoming thicker as he spoke, Spock knew that when that happened, it was a sure sign he wouldn't give up till he knew the answer. 

“Spock?” 

“Leonard, what do you know of Vulcan hand sensitivity?” Leonard narrowed his eyes. Very rarely did Spock ever call him Leonard. Mostly only when he had to, or something was up. So something was definitely up. 

“Well...I know you only touch one another when you have to. I know it’s important among Vulcans.” Spock raised both eyebrows. 

“It’s significance is equal to that of a kiss.” Leonard’s eyes widened as he thought of when their hands brushed. Then he wrinkled his nose. And grinned. 

“So...would hand holdin’ equal full blown makin’ out?” Puzzled, Spock thought about it for a moment. 

“I suppose it could, yes.” Leonard grinned. 

“Well then, that's good to know.” Spock narrowed his eyes. 

“Why…?” 

“Cause I wanna know what gets the one I’ve been wantin’ to ask out on a date, all hot and bothered. And I wanna know as much as I possibly can about him. But I just need to know if you like me like I like you.” Spock went quiet for a moment, then suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. 

They were quite busy after that, with only one interruption by Jim, who backed out faster than was thought possible. 

Later that day, it was discovered that Sarek had been the one who arranged the hooks that way, in an attempt to get the two together. So...none of the crew succeeded. Sort of.


End file.
